


Of Journals, Of Absurdities

by Livali



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Multi, This is pretty random, and stupid, diggie is EVIL you FOOLS, if you wanted something well-written then you came to the wrong place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livali/pseuds/Livali
Summary: Some god decided to make the biggest dick move of the century by giving the heroes of the Land of Dawn... diaries?Served with extra crack.





	1. Layla

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah this is another version of my bnha fic with the same idea
> 
> it's gone now tho
> 
> anyways, this was a mistake

**September 23 / Entry I**

Today was fairly normal. Besides getting cowboy to fall for the same prank twice, I made a bet with girl-snipe in the middle of a brawl and uh. Lost. I don't think I can uh... make up for the three thousand battle points I promised her... aha.. ha... Besides that, everything's pretty boring today, again. I wish something unusual happens today!

 

**September 23 / Entry II**

I take that back. Balmond started dancing over the kitchen table singing god-knows-what, Estes said 'hewwo' once resulting in a war that broke out in the lobby, and Zilong was close to punching Miya in the face for stealing the right to 'knock Alucard up'. 

At this point, I'm pretttyyyy sure someone made all of them drink a bottle or two.

Also, Chou and I caught everything on video!

 

**September 26 / Entry I**

Chou and I got found out. Titan-slayer spilled the beans after getting bribed getting her cables replaced. I'm pretty sure the orc and dragon man are mad (or worried, not sure if both), or even Miya too (I'd give that the benefit of doubt, I don't think she'd lose her temper over something so minor). Somehow, I got the best boy Clint to cooperate and hid me in his room!

Thankfully, Rafaela and Freya managed to calm them down and their ire was redirected elsewhere; Fanny mentioned to me that they went to ‘let nature see their unfathomable wrath’.

Well… at least I'm safe amirite?

 

**September 27 / Entry I**

Rafaela was getting worried. She said something about hearing the sounds of ‘the twelfth plane of suffering’ from somewhere nearby a few minutes past midnight.

Well, on the other hand, I did get three victories in a row today, and made a few new tweaks on my cannon too! 

 

**September 27 / Entry II**

Freya said Chou was missing. I sense a bad omen.

 

**September 28 / Entry I**

We found Chou. Apparently, Sun and Lapu-Lapu found him in the attic looking like he barely escaped the realm of Death. There was uh... some questionable items in the room as well. I went to get Rafaela.

 

**September 28 / Entry II**

It wasn’t that much of an enigmatic occurrence with Chou. The suspect was as clear as daylight when we found Alucard sneaking around in the lobby wearing some ridiculous getup like he was camping. He was carrying duct tape, a bag of sweaty.... socks...? And were those brownies? As curious as I was trying to find out how on Earth Alucard managed to turn the two questionable sets of items into... uh, 'torture' material, I preferred to NOT ask.

 

**September 29 / Entry I**

Chou recovered quickly, surprisingly. Raf gave him a quick heal, he seemed normal. Uh. So far.

 

**September 29 / Entry II**

Raf gave the man a quick lecture. But Miya told me that she didn’t give him the usual like some lecture from a worried parent. I got word that she gave Alucard some rather ‘suspicious’ treatment.

 

**September 30 / Entry I**

We got wind of Alucard now. He looked normal, surprisingly. We expected him to get a trauma after the ‘detention’ Rafaela gave him. But when I asked something about the bag of brownies he was carrying that time, he started fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat and muttered something about ‘repenting for all the wrong he has caused’.

I was starting to feel sorry for him, and somewhat more scared of myself.


	2. Alucard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alucard's diary is a useless piece of shit- you won't get anything
> 
> things escalate tho

**November 23 / Entry I**

I hate this place.

 

**December 13 / Entry I**

I'll wipe the floor with that demon.

 

**January 2 / Entry I**

One entry per month? Really dude?

_\- Zilong_

 

**January 2 / Entry II**

I’m actually not surprised.

_\- Miya_

 

**January 2 / Entry III**

I mean, what did you all expect? All the things he ever thinks about is killing demons. And uh, punch Argus.

_\- Layla_

 

**January 4 / Entry I**

Demon hunter. Hope you don't mind if I take some of the cigars from your drawer.

_\- Roger_

 

**January 4 / Entry II**

What are you all doing?!

 

**January 5 / Entry I**

I like where this is going.

_\- Vexana_

 

**January 5 / Entry II**

Get out.

 

**January 5 / Entry III**

MAKE ME YOU COWARD

_\- Vexana_

 

**January 6 / Entry I**

Hi guys! Oooh! Miya already wrote something in here!

_\- Nana_

 

**January 8 / Entry I**

Guys. I have an idea. LET’S TURN HIS DIARY INTO OUR OFFICIAL FORUM!

_\- Layla_

 

**January 8 / Entry II**

Sure why not, it’s not like he even uses this thing anyway.

_\- Miya_

 

**January 8 / Entry III**

Meh, he probably wouldn’t mind.

_\- Vexana_

 

**January 8 / Entry IV**

We're plundering your little journal whether you like it or not, lover boy!

_\- Bane_

 

**January 8 / Entry V**

Bane, you too?

 

**January 8 / Entry VI**

That settles it, Alucard’s diary is officially our forum!

_\- Zilong_

 

**January 8 / Entry VII**

Stop!

 

**January 9 / Entry I**

Good morning to everyone except Alucard!

_\- Lesley_

 

**January 9 / Entry II**

What did I do to deserve this treatment?

 

**January 9 / Entry III**

The sass here is so intriguing.

_\- Layla_

 

**January 9 / Entry IV**

Oh no. I just despise you for multiple reasons. If it weren't for the common decency of everyone else, I would've shot your head.

_\- Lesley_

 

**January 9 / Entry V**

She's kidding. 

_\- Harley_

 

**January 9 / Entry VI**

What's up with you and Alucard?

_\- Bruno_

 

**January 9 / Entry VII**

She just likes a certain someone who's close to him!

_\- Lolita_

 

**January 9 / Entry VIII**

ZIP IT, KIDDIE MEAL

_\- Lesley_

 

**January 9 / Entry IX**

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOHOHOHOOOOOHHHHH

_\- Alice_

 

**January 9 / Entry X**

N I C E

_\- Vexana_

 

**January 9 / Entry XI**

It's noon guys. Leave my diary alone.

 

**January 10 / Entry I**

Well uh. That was surprising. Why did you jump on Layla without warning and almost eradicated her?!

_\- Nana_

 

**January 10 / Entry II**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

IT'S LUNCHTIME ALUCARD, DON'T FIGHT IN FRONT OF FOOD

_\- Layla_

 

**January 10 / Entry III**

YOU TURNED MY DIARY INTO A FORUM DUMBASS

YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL HIDE THIS THING WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND IT.

GOOD LUCK BITCHES

 

**January 11 / Entry I**

I found it.

_\- Miya_

**January 11 / Entry II**

Under the bed? Dude, what did you think we were? Ten?

_\- Zilong_

 

**January 11 / Entry III**

Oh my god.

_- Alice_

 

**January 12 / Entry I**

I fucking hate this place.


End file.
